Monochrome DreamEater
by kiku-dii
Summary: Arthur is a dream-eater. Kiku is just a normal person having trouble sleeping because of his nightmares.Kiku is also Arthur's next "paitient". Based from Len's Monochrome Dream-Eater!


**Yeah, so I was listening to Dream-Eating Monochrome by Len Kagamine the other day and then it hit me! I really wanted to make an Asakiku one-shot based on the song. So the next moment, I found myself typing away, writing! If you are reading, well, you better check out the song~**

**Info: Kiku is a human in this and Arthur is a dream-eater. This is gonna take place in the present, and they are in Tokyo. (Sounds good enough?) And it's late at night, around one in the morning, because Kiku can't sleep.**

OOoOO

_Where did I come from?_

_What did I look like?_

_No one knows._

_That's right; I am a dream-eating monochrome Baku._

Arthur walked to the address he was given. A small, yet clean turquoise house. This was the house of Kiku Honda, his next 'patient'. He looked around, and then knocked at the door. Arthur knew Kiku lived alone, so he knew the person that should be answering the door is Kiku.

The door opened, revealing a short boy, around his teen years. He had dark hair and brown eyes. Arthur smiled, this is Kiku.

Kiku looked at Arthur down, then up, and then he spoke up first." I'm sorry, but I was not expecting any visitors today, I think you might have gotten the wrong address." Arthur smiled. This was indeed his next patient.

"No, I'm sure this is the right one, unless you are not Kiku Honda." He stated. Kiku's eyes widened at the mention of his full name from a stranger. He hesitated before opening the door further. "Come in." he muttered.

Arthur walked in and sat in a chair near the table. Kiku sat in the opposite side. Arthur noted Kiku's eyes had small bags under them and he looked tired.

"Now, I'm aware that you are having a problem right now that no doctor can fix." He said. Kiku looked up. Arthur noticed he had Kiku's full attention.

"A sleeping problem, to be exact" he slowly nodded. "How do you know?" he asked. Arthur chucked. "It's my job to know" Arthur answered.

"By the way, I'm Arthur, a dream-eater." He said and held his hand out. Kiku hesitated before shaking it. "I'm Kiku, but you know already."

"And you are still awake at this time because you are having trouble sleeping at night?" he nodded. "I been having awful nightmares" he said. Arthur licked his lips.

"In that case, how about I cast a spell for you?" Kiku smiled slightly.

"Look, let's make a pinky promise." Arthur said and held out his pinky. Kiku held out his, and accepted the dream-eater's promise.

_Is this lady…having trouble sleeping in the dead of night?_

_In that case, how about I cast a spell for you?_

_Let's make a pinky promise._

_Did you have a scary dream?_

_Leave it to me._

_I'll eat it up completely._

_No more worries;_

_Rest in peace._

_Forget all the things you dislike._

"Ummm…what do I have to do?" asked Kiku.

Arthur smiled."You just fall asleep, and I will take care of the rest." Kiku nodded. But then looked confused and uncertain "but I can't fall asleep, I tried so many times, I just won't, but when I do, I have that nightmare. And how would you just expect me to fall asleep right in front of you?"

Arthur stared straight at Kiku's eyes." You just have to trust me, love"

Kiku suddenly felt very sleepy. He tried getting up, but his body felt like stone. He felt drained and shrugged to stay awake. His head tilted to the side as he fell unconscious.

Arthur sat up from his seat and walked around Kiku's house, admiring the nice decorations. He picked up a picture that was posted on the wall. He looked at it.

It was a nice picture with Kiku and a brunet boy next to him. The brunet had a cat lying on top of his head and calm smile. He had a cat mask, but it was not on his face. Beside him was Kiku, who was smiling brightly and holding a candy apple.

_Probably his best friend…_Arthur thought to himself. He turned to Kiku, who had a pained expression and he was slightly sweating. Arthur smiled to himself and licked his lips. Oh yeah, he almost forgotten why he was here. He walked over to Kiku and sat near him.

There was any way to eat a person's dream if you're a dream-eater, but the person always had to be asleep to actually eat it. Out of all the ways, Arthur chooses one special way that he enjoys greatly.

He brought his hands to Kiku's cheek and slowly lowered himself down until their noses were almost touching. Kiku slightly groaned in his sleep and tried to turn his head, but Arthur's hand prevented him from doing so.

Arthur closed the gap between them and kissed Kiku. That was his 'special' way of eating dreams. Arthur deepened the kiss, but stopped when Kiku shifted his head from lack of air.

When Arthur pulled away, he checked to make sure he did the job right. Kiku's face was a lot calmer than a minute ago, and he had a slight smile. He shifted to a comfortable position and continued to sleep.

Arthur smiled to himself and patted down his coat. He left his address on a piece of paper, and left it on the table. With his patients, they would always come for a second time unless they did not trust him enough. After all, Arthur did not _entirely_ eat the dream, so sooner or later; Kiku would be getting nightmares again and would be coming back.

After leaving a short good-bye kiss, he left.

_Ah, my lady, you say you still have a favor to ask of me?_

_I won't refuse, you know, this is my happiness._

Knock, knock.

Arthur opened the door, Kiku stood on the other side. He smiled. Just like his prediction, Kiku came back.

"Nice to see you again, you like some tea?" Arthur spoke with confidence. Kiku nodded, "Thank you that would be very nice." He let Kiku inside and went to brew some English tea. After-all, he was from England, and he liked Japanese tea, but he was more fond with the tea he was used to. He sneaked a glance at Kiku and found him looking around the living room.

Arthur always liked his place being neat, and he always decorated his place until he thought it was perfect. He had a dark couch, were Kiku was sitting, and a matching coffee table. On the table was a boucay of roses, and white table cloth. His walls were a red and white color.

After the tea was done, Arthur carried the cups and set them down on the table. "Well, another wish you have, love?" he asked. Kiku blushed, "I wouldn't call it a wish, more like a…" Kiku thought of another way to call it. "Request? Demand? An order?" Arthur asked. Kiku shook his head and decided to leave those questions un-answered.

"But…I have been having those nightmares again. You wouldn't mind doing what you did again, right?" Kiku looked down.

"Shall we make a promise?" Arthur asked. Kiku nodded and held out his pinky. Arthur smiled even more.

"It's a different thing now." He said and leaned closer to Kiku. Kiku smiled, his eyes looking mischievous.

"Well then, can you show me how?" he said and leaned also so that their noses were almost touching. Arthur was the first to close the gap between them.

_Well, shall we kiss?_

_And make a promise._

_You want to see more dreams?_

_Leave it to me._

_I'll grant your every wish._

_A sweet story…aesthetic promiscuous dreams._

_I'll eat them, to my heart's content._

"Thank you, Arthur, it's nice of you helping me. It's everything I ever wanted." Kiku said. It's became a weekly habit of seeing Arthur to get his dreams 'eaten'.

"But I know that's not all you want, Kiku" was all he replied.

_It'll be good if you desired for more, and more._

When Kiku left, Arthur poured himself a cup of tea. "Because once you drown in your dreams…"

_Expose your lust_

"You can't fulfill them anymore."

_From now on, you can't break away anymore…_

_It's a bottomless paradise._

On the full moon, Kiku heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see it was Arthur. "Oh, hello, Arthur. I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Arthur only smiled and looked at the full moon, which was the only thing glowing in the dark sky.

"It's a full moon, our contract is over, Kiku. You understand, right?" He motioned toward the moon. Kiku nodded, disappointed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur interrupted him.

"And there's a cost to everything as you know…" he continued. Kiku knew that Arthur was too good to be true, but he felt bad for still trusting him, even if he knew he shouldn't.

_Well, since it's now a full moon,_

_Our contract is over_

_You understand that, right?_

"It's too bad…" Arthur pouted. He reached out and cupped Kiku's right cheek. Kiku tensed, but did not move away. Arthur gazed at Kiku's eyes. "I must say, your eyes are very pretty, so bright and full of energy…a nice brown color." Arthur smirked. "Within those eyes, there's a vivid dream, bigger than all others…" Kiku blinked, but couldn't muster any courage to say anything.

"I'll be taking that." Arthur leaned forward to kiss Kiku.

_Within those eyes,_

_A vivid dream_

_Everything, everything,_

_I'll receive it._

Right away Kiku knew something was wrong. He frowned, wondering what Arthur did to him. But he just felt this…_empty_ feeling. Like something was missing. Something real important. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Wh-what did you do?" He whimpered, clutching two fistfuls of his hair. Arthur said nothing, just tilted his head to the side to get a full view of Kiku's face. Tears were falling, making Kiku look helpless. He tusked.

"What a miserable face you show now. Your eyes are full of fear. It doesn't suit you." Kiku couldn't say anything; just only look back at Arthur.

"But what is done is done. This is reality. You'll get used to it." Arthur suddenly laughed. He raised both of his hands, as if saying to look around him. Kiku hiccupped.

"Welcome, Kiku, to this monochrome world!"

_What a miserable face you show._

_Well, this is reality._

_This is what you chose, right/_

_Once you drown in you dreams…_

_You can't fulfill them anymore._

_Welcome to this MONOCHROME world._

_OOoOO_

**Well, DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME! I was franticly trying to write chapter 5 of Bus Stop, AND do this! And school was being an ass! Sadly, in the end, I did not like the way it came out TT_TT. *sniff* **

**Please review, I want to know how it really came out ^^**


End file.
